Snorkel Zombie
Snorkel Zombies are zombies that are able to hide and progress underwater in the pool, avoiding hits from all but lobbed-shot plants. They will come up to eat any Plants in their way; this is the only time he's vulnerable to normal shots. He is the twelfth Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Snorkel Zombie Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. Toughness: low Special: submerges to avoid attacks Weakness: tangle kelp Only appears in the pool Zombies don't breathe. They don't need air. So why does Snorkel Zombie need a snorkel to swim underwater? Answer: Peer pressure. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategy Aside from forcing them to come up to eat plants, there are several ways to kill Snorkel Zombies; they can be hit while underwater by lobbed-shot (catapult) plants still or killed by Instant Kills such as Tangle Kelps. The easiest way to combat them is by placing a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin on a Lily Pad. When surfaced they act like regular Ducky Tube Zombies, so they shouldn't be too hard to kill, also you can use a Snow Pea to slow him down. Zombiquarium Mini-game In the Mini-game Zombiquarium, the Plants vs Zombies version of Insaniquarium, (another Popcap game) the player spends 5 Sun to feed Brains (up to three can be in the tank at a time) to the Snorkel Zombies, which produce Sun in turn. The player can also use Sun to buy more zombies or to buy the Trophy and win the level. Just make sure to feed the zombies every couple of minutes; to tell when they are hungry you can keep a brain floating in the tank and wait until they swim towards it. They will turn green when they get hungry and will (un-)die if you don't feed them quickly. Trivia *If you have a hypnotized Snorkel Zombie about to go up to the surface, and a Snorkel Zombie runs to the pool, the Snorkel Zombie will not eat the Hypnotized Snorkel Zombie and will die as the hypnotized Zombie eats the other Snorkel Zombie. *The Snorkel Zombie shouldn't be able to sink with armfloats on, but still he does it. **This is also accompanied by the Snorkel Zombie not having a death animation while on land. ***It is possible that this is because the game developers did not program it as they did not think a Snorkel Zombie could die that way. **It's unknown how the Lobbed-shot plants know where the Snorkel Zombie is despite the fact that the eyes of the plants don't see it. However, the Lobbed-shot plants may be like the Chomper, who can sense Zombies in front of them. *However, Non-Lobbed-shot plants may not be able to attack the Snorkel Zombie considering their range. *The Snorkel Zombie will still do it's bubbling animation underwater even if it's in the middle of a Lily Pad. *Only the Snorkel Zombie, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Dancing Zombie (and therefore the Backup Dancer) and the Zombie Yeti are the zombies that will not appear during the battle with Dr. Zomboss. *Because Versus Mode and I, Zombie excludes the pool, the Snorkel Zombie, along with the Ducky Tube Zombie and the Dolphin Rider Zombie, cannot be used. The six other zombie not available for use are the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, and Dr. Zomboss. *The Snorkel Zombie is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Newspaper Zombie and the Pogo Zombie. *The Snorkel Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dancing Zombie, the Dolphin Rider Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the zombie that don't have a single laceration on their clothes. *The Snorkel Zombie and the Pole Vaulting Zombie are the only zombies that wear singlets and shorts. *The Snorkel zombie is the only zombie to wear flippers. *However, it lacks one on one of its feet. *If you kill him when he is underwater, only his head will fall off and his body will not be shown. He also does not degrade. *The Snorkel Zombie intends to permanently move faster after eating the first Lily Pad. *If a Snorkel Zombie is killed before he enters the pool, it will still jump in the pool then sink. *If he bites a Garlic, it will not make a disgusted face , but it will make the 'bleh' sound. *The Snorkel Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, and Dolphin Rider Zombie are the only aquatic zombies. *Small version of Snorkel Zombies appear in Big Trouble Little Zombie. Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool